


Beauty and the Beast

by xiaosinian



Category: Ocean's (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:17:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosinian/pseuds/xiaosinian





	

“Hunt先生，听说你走进过那片深山？”一群小鬼围在半醉的男人身边，领头的金发男孩开口问道。Hunt先生心情好的时候总会给孩子们讲一些有趣的故事，在小镇的冬天，被寒冷的天气堵在了屋里，这些故事是他们难得的消遣。  
Hunt抬起了眼皮，又懒洋洋地耷拉了下去。孩子们眼睛一眨不眨地等待着，盯着他的大手从宽大的袖子里伸出，仿佛下一秒就会从手心里变出什么从深山中带出来的宝物。然而他只是抬起手摸了摸颧骨处的一块伤疤，低沉的声音从胡子后面传出来：“是啊。”  
孩子们的眼睛亮了起来，Hunt先生继续了下去：“那是我二十几岁的时候，在一个夏日的清晨从家里出发，只给母亲留了个字条，因为我知道他们是不会允许我去的。镇上流传着传说，那片大山里住着一只野兽，它能说人类的语言，会直立行走，甚至有着超出人类的智慧，但却性情残暴，会来镇子上掠夺财物，并将每一个走入大山的人撕成碎片。我走了整整一天，到晚上才停下来休息，我越是让自己不要去想那个传说，就越是忍不住地去想，就这么战战兢兢地过了一夜，却什么都没有发生。于是我胆子大了起来，在山里越走越深。我的干粮吃的比预计中的要慢，因为山里有好多的野果，我甚至打到了一只野兔。那里真的很美，阳光透过树的缝隙照在地上，整片树林就仿佛变成了仙境，而在晚上，明亮的月光洒下来，就像是铺了一层银色的纱。我就是在那时忽然看到了远处的城堡的，优美又华丽仿佛天上的宫殿，我揉了揉眼睛想看得再清楚一些，突然出现了一只通体雪白的狐狸，只有眼睛闪烁着绿光。我向它走近，但它动作很快，轻轻一跃就不见了踪影。等我再想确定城堡的具体方位时，山里起雾了。雾气几天没有消散，我在林中迷了路，而且总觉得有一双眼睛在看着我。我走啊走，一不小心脚下踩空了，撞到一块石头上昏迷了过去。等我醒来，发现自己已经躺在家里了，他们说是在森林的边缘找到了我。我不知道这是幸运，还是有什么奇怪的力量将我驱赶了出来。我知道我不会再去了，但我所见的，这一生都无法忘怀。”  
即使是最调皮的孩子也安静了下来，过了好一会儿，才有人问道：“为什么我们从来没有见过那只野兽呢？”  
金发男孩抢着回答：“我父亲说，后来，野兽遇到了一位美丽的少女，它被少女的善良所感动，少女也对野兽产生了爱慕之情，于是他们幸福地生活在了山中的城堡里，再也不来惊扰镇上的居民了。”  
“我喜欢这个故事。”最小的女孩子轻声说着，眼睛闪闪发亮。  
“都是胡扯。”突然，从酒馆的角落里传来一声嘲讽。人们都看了过去，一个穿着黑色大衣的男人正坐在阴影里。他身上的大衣看上去又厚又暖，但他依然在微微发抖。虽然不满于他说话的方式，但围坐在火炉旁的人们还是让出了一点空隙，让他上前来烤烤火。  
男人走了过来，人们看清了他的脸，那是张很英俊的面容，黑色的眼睛和秀气的眉毛带着点异国的风情，只是被冻得惨白，像是在外面走了好久。  
“你为什么说我们是在胡扯？”小女孩抬头问道，小脸皱成一团表示着不满。  
男人没有理她，只是看向Hunt先生：“我要离开这里。”  
Hunt先生嗤笑了一声：“那你要等到开春了，我才不在这样的天气做生意，搞不好一场大雪就把人埋在了半路……我是不是见过你？”  
“咣当”一声，一个小袋子砸在了桌子上，掉出几块宝石。“我现在就要走。”男人坚持道。  
Hunt的酒醒了大半，他抓过一块红宝石细细地瞧着，内心动摇了。他是个行家，能看出这些东西的价值，他手里抓着宝石，拒绝的话怎么都说不出口，但门外的风雪又让他打怵，只能露出个尴尬的笑容，打着商量：“你真的不要休息一下？我看你冻坏了，现在就走恐怕不是个好主意。”  
“是啊，他那辆四处漏风的马车你怎么经受得了呢？”又一个声音传来，门口站着个穿了身白色皮毛大衣的男人，脸上带着戏谑的笑容，没人注意到他是什么时候进来的。  
Hunt刚想开口反驳，男人一把推开了酒馆的门，灌进来的冷风把他的话都堵了回去。在门外停了一辆装饰精美的马车，“我也要离开这里，和我一起吧。”  
Hunt下意识地松了口气，对方帮他做出了一个选择，他不用在这样的天气里去赶车了。他没注意到最开始的黑衣男子脸色铁青，过了半晌，酒馆里的客人开始因为迟迟不关的门高声咒骂起来的时候，才终于向门口走去。  
两个人一起消失在了门外，Hunt才想起来那人忘记了拿走宝石，他一把抓起袋子急匆匆地跑到了楼上的卧室，生怕对方再折返回来。丰腴的老板娘，也就是Hunt先生的妻子不满地走进来让他休息够了就去厨房帮把手，在看到那些宝石后就发出了一声惊叫。  
她一把夺过了红色宝石，一边细细查看一边问道：“你是从哪里得来这个的？这是我母亲的！”  
“你一定是看差了。”Hunt先生回应。  
“我小时候母亲给我看过很多次！后来它丢了的时候她还怀疑是我偷的，狠狠打了我一顿，我怎么可能记错！”  
在听了这块宝石的来历后，Hunt夫人匆忙地跑出了门外，但那两个男人和马车全部都不见了踪影，没有留下一点痕迹，就像从来没有出现过一样。

Terry永远都不会忘记他是怎么走到今天这个地步的。他所精心收藏的珍宝几乎被一群小毛贼搬空，想要弥补自己的损失，他被一个探险家朋友说动，投资了这场寻宝之旅。那人对天发誓他在这片山林中找到了一处城堡，在里面有数不尽的宝物，他们所需要做的只是想办法将其运出来。  
山中并没有他在小镇中所听到的传说那样凶险，他们顺利地走进了密林深处，偶尔他会觉得有什么东西在看着他，但周围空无一物，他也就暗自嘲笑是自己的神经绷得太紧了。  
他们在几天后终于找到了那处城堡，在欣喜过后，却发现这只是一处被废弃的古堡。虽然他们在其中也找到了一些价值不菲的财物足以抵消这次冒险的开支甚至还能小赚一笔，但绝不像他的探险家朋友所说的那样价值连城。探险家急得直跳脚，发誓这绝不是他上次见到的景象。Terry没有反驳他，只是在内心想着他以后要远离这个满口胡言的人，然后吩咐大家休息一晚后明早离开这里。  
当时才过中午，大多数人就随便找个地方去午睡了，Terry在古堡附近走了一走，就在他正想回去时，树叶的一阵哗啦啦作响吸引了他的注意。他抬眼望去，一只白狐狸正站在不远处一棵树的树枝上，阳光落在它雪白的皮毛上让人觉得耀眼。Terry摸了摸手里的弓，想着要不要捕获到它，他可以做一件大衣送给他的哪个情人。  
就在这时白狐与他对视，眼睛里有幽深的光一闪而过，转身跳到了另一根树干上。他像是被什么蛊惑了，追了过去。那只狐狸就像在和他玩捉迷藏，总是在他想要放弃时就出现在了仿佛他再努力一下就能射到的地方。虽然是在山林中，但脚下的路很好走，树木也不是那么的茂密，他回身就能清晰地看到回城堡的路，于是他并没有太多的戒备，直到一片乌云遮住了太阳，就那么一会的功夫，天就阴了起来，寒风刮过吹来几片雪花。他停下了追逐，返身向回走，雪却越下越大，到了看不清眼前的路的地步，几乎不像是初春该有的天气。  
他走了很久，树木却越来越密，他知道自己迷路了。他想起在山下小镇中听到的传说，在这些反常现象前不可避免地心生恐惧。然后他就想起和会说人话的野兽比起来更加实际的问题，如果雪继续下下去，他大概会冻死在这里。就在他努力地找寻道路时，一只手握住了他的手臂，惊惧之下他猛然转身，差点被脚下已经快要没了脚踝的积雪拌个跟头。  
抓住他的人迅速地后退了一步，摊开双手示意自己没有恶意。那人穿着身白色的皮毛大衣，Terry脑海里一闪而过的想法，那看上去可真暖和。  
“你迷路了是吧，我带你走回去。”那人对他说，没等他回答，转身就走，他没有别的选择，只能跟上。  
“这天气是怎么回事？”他问道。  
“山里就是这样。”那人习以为常地答道。  
“你是山下的住户？”  
“我住在这里。”  
Terry没有去细想，努力地跟上那人的步伐，他走得很轻快，就像厚厚的积雪对他没什么影响一样。风吹过树林，发出怪响，不知怎么，Terry忽然就问了一句：“你知道那个传说吗？”  
那人第一次停下脚步看了他一眼：“当然。你相信吗？”  
“那很荒唐。”Terry嗤笑了一声。  
“他们在胡扯，”男人点了点头，露出个笑容，“大部分都是在胡扯。”  
“大部分？”他重复道，但也只是为了避免尴尬的沉默，并不是真的提问。他现在的大部分注意力都在自己急促的呼吸上，一阵快走过后寒意已经散去了大半，他开始觉得微微发热。对方也没再回答，继续向前走去，风吹起了白色大衣的下摆，Terry顿时僵在了原地，身体重新冰冷了下去。  
失去大衣的遮挡，一条毛茸茸的白色尾巴垂了下来，在雪地上轻轻扫了一下，又迅速地蜷了回去。但已经足够让Terry看清了，那是条狐狸的尾巴，和他刚刚看到的那只一样。  
对方也意识到了自己的暴露，他不再掩藏笑意，即使是在对着Terry对准他的箭。  
“虽然你刚刚追了我半天，但我可不记仇，”他说道，向Terry伸出了手，“来吧，如果我有恶意的话让你冻死在这里就好了，没有我你走不出去的。”  
Terry放下了武器，但对方没有收回手，Terry看着那只手，不知道这只狐妖在想什么，他难道指望自己像什么被骑士拯救的公主一样把手搭上去吗？  
两个人谁都没有动，场面很尴尬，最后还是狐妖把手放下了，转身继续向前走。不一会儿他们就回到了古堡，但里面已经空无一人，雪地上的脚印表明其他人已经离开了。  
“他们大概是怕被雪困在山里，”狐妖说，“但这个时候下山，他们也不一定能走得出去。  
这一句话打消了Terry追上去的念头，天色已经晚了，地上的雪积了厚厚的一层，他没有其他选择，跟着对方进了城堡。狐妖划亮了一根蜡烛，将他送到了一个房间，“你可以睡在这里。”狐妖指了指床，把蜡烛递给了他。  
昏暗的房间里只有这一点光亮，其他地方都被浓重的阴影笼罩着，他今天所遇到的一切怪诞终于在这时引发了恐惧，他看着烛火下狐妖的脸，后面的墙上投射出巨大的影子。“你想要什么？”他问道，“你和那些传说有什么关系？”  
“那些都是胡说，大人用来骗小孩子的，”狐妖说道，“我只是觉得无聊才想逗你来追我，没想到会出现这种事情。你可以在这里住一晚，雪停了我就指给你下山的路。”  
“别怕，这里没有别的东西。”临走前他又安慰了一句，但他身后的尾巴正扫过地面，这景象可没法给Terry带来任何的安全感。  
当晚Terry睡得很不踏实，虽然床上有被子，但他还是觉得冷，而且这里太安静了，让他更加的心慌。当太阳终于照进来的时候，他发现雪已经停了，天空一览无云，他长舒一口气，有了种劫后余生的感觉。  
但当他走出房间，就发现有些不对劲，原本破败的城堡焕然一新，众多价值不菲的装饰品点缀在四处，就像是一座真正的宫殿一样。他在里面走动，所见的财物令他移不开眼睛，他想起了探险家的话，那人所说的是真的，这里的东西价值连城。他一面打量一面考虑着怎么将这些东西带出去，在他走到城堡外面时，忽然明白并不是他们昨天有所遗漏，而是有人用幻象欺骗了他们。被这种力量所震撼，他开始觉得这里的东西可能真的无法带走。他看着这所华丽的宫殿，在失望之余感叹如果他能住在这样的地方该多好。  
然后狐妖从山下跑了上来，告诉他上山的一座桥被雪压塌了。  
“你可以等再有人想办法上来时和他们一起下去。”狐妖安慰着他。  
“那要多久？”他的心沉了下去。  
“总是会有人上来了，那些宝物，你知道，”狐妖指了指城堡，没多解释，但Terry已经能猜到昨天的幻象就是这只狐狸的手笔。但他好像并不为这种想要来掠夺宝物的想法恼怒，狐狸露出个心情不错的笑容，“我们要相处一段时间了，我叫Toulour。”  
“Terry。”虽然内心很焦躁，但Terry也没有办法。  
“Terry Benedict？我听到他们叫你的姓了。”  
Terry忽然想起了什么，“在树林的时候，那时你就在跟着我们？”  
“别紧张，难得有人上山来，我只是有点好奇。”  
一想到他们几乎被这只狐狸暗中窥探了一路，Terry还是觉得脊背发凉，而且他得到了让他更加绝望的信息：“很少有人上山？”  
“先吃饭吧。”Toulour岔开了这个话题，向里面走去，一阵风吹过，Terry打了个寒颤，Toulour回头看了他一眼，“我该给你找件大衣。”

在山里呆了几天之后，Terry开始适应了这种生活，虽然有各种不便，但总还是能得到解决。Toulour帮他把壁炉点了起来，屋子里顿时暖和了不少，虽然城堡很大，但让他觉得奇怪的是只有这间主卧是有壁炉的。看得出来Toulour也是喜欢这里的，他经常在白天看到狐狸形态的Toulour趴在壁炉边上，耳朵不时颤动着让人想要摸。但他还是和Toulour保持着恰到好处的距离，到了晚上，狐妖爬起来，慢慢地走了出去，Terry躺到床上，想这里以前大概是Toulour的床。  
有一个晚上，Terry睡不着想要在城堡里走一走，没走几步就看到了睡在连廊扶栏上的狐狸，毛茸茸的一团趴在那里。有一股冷风吹过，毛团抖了一下。他沉寂多年的良心终于复苏了，“嘿。”他喊了一声，但Toulour没有反应，他鼓起勇气走近，伸出手指戳了戳，狐狸一个激灵抬起了头，绿眼睛在夜里幽深发亮。  
“你要不要也到床上去睡？就是……不准化人形。”  
于是一人一狐就开始了共用一个床的日子，Terry总是很小心保持距离，但Toulour的睡相不是很好，有几次Terry醒过来，发现自己的手已经摸到了狐狸的毛，有时他抵制不住好奇心摸了摸，感受着手掌下那份温度。  
这么厚实的毛怎么可能怕冷，大概这只狐妖只是想上床来睡而已，Terry半梦半醒间想道。

山里的夏天很快就到了，原本断流的小溪涨满了水，阳光将水面照得暖暖的，Terry也就不愿意烧水来洗浴了。他站在溪水里，让水流流过他的身体，周围很静，只有流水和鸟叫的声音，让人觉得无比空旷。这种感觉让他越发的意识到自己的赤身裸体，这个念头令他身体发热，他意识到自己太久没有释放过了，毕竟他不能在和Toulour一张床的时候自慰，即使对方是动物形态的也不行。  
他伸出手去握住了自己的阴茎，动作了起来，一段时间没被触碰让他变得无比敏感，快感的浪潮下他甚至觉得自己能感受到水流的每一个微小变化。水从他的指缝中滑过，就像有生命的东西舔舐过他的手指一样令他战栗。他张开嘴泄露出呻吟，又立刻抑制住了，因为他觉得那在这一片寂静中几乎要形成回声。他闭上眼睛，清楚地听见自己粗重的呼吸，在高潮来临时变得急促，和他的心跳相应和。他几乎有些眩晕，可能是有水流进了眼睛，阳光短暂的给他眼前的事物染上了七色的光晕。  
终于他找回了理智，回身打算上岸，岸边的树丛晃过一团白毛，他愣了下，然后喊出了声：“Toulour！你不能那么做！”  
大概是意识到了他被人撞见自慰的尴尬，Toulour连着好些天没在他面前变成人形，甚至白天都不怎么在他面前出现，夜晚直到他上床才小心翼翼地蹦上来。然后Terry意识到了，这世界上最可怕的事情是没人可以交流。  
他走进房间，狐狸正躺在地上打着盹，发出均匀的呼吸。他终于忍不住了，蹲下身推了推狐妖：“嘿，我有点事情要问你。”  
睡眼惺忪的男人出现在了他眼前，坐起身来看着他。“我想知道……随便说点什么吧，你的故事？”Terry努力地找着话题。  
其实这是个糟糕的话题，Terry勉强提起兴趣听Toulour讲起故事，而且从这只狐狸狡黠的眼神中判断出这些故事假多真少，关于他的祖先是怎么被诅咒而从人变成了狐狸，怎么适应了这一切，怎么找到了这个地方，他的同伴们都去哪儿了只剩他一个，Terry觉得Toulour讲的更像是给小孩子的睡前故事，而且他觉得自己可能曾经看到过。  
“其实我能变成人形没有多久，很新奇的体验……”  
“所以你还没说，你们到底怎样才能学会幻化人形？”为了将交流继续下去，Terry问了一个问题。  
“这是诅咒的一部分，”Toulour直直地看着他，眼睛里带着笑意，“当我们看到喜欢的人时，才能变成人形。”  
Terry只是点点头示意自己知道了，直到晚上躺在床上再回想起那双阳光下蓝绿色的眼睛，忽然就有点心慌。  
他开始发现白天Toulour的表现有一点像调情，他太熟悉这种感觉了，随后他就不由自主地想起他住下来的第一天，狐妖帮他找衣服的时候，翻出了一块红宝石戒指，Toulour把那价值不菲的东西随着黑色的大衣一起递给了他，“这很配你。”Toulour对他说。  
当他回想到Toulour富有磁性的声音时，他觉得他的阴茎开始抬头，而就在这时Toulour的尾巴扫过了他的大腿，他几乎叫出身，剧烈的在床上移动了一下，搞醒了身边的狐狸。  
他与Toulour对视，他甚至觉得可以在Toulour的瞳孔中看到自己的倒影，下一秒狐狸变成了人，脸上挂着笑容。  
“有些时候对着我们喜欢的人，我们会控制不住自己幻化出人形。”Toulour轻声对他说，优雅地向他凑近，吻住了他。  
狐妖的舌头灵活地与他相缠，那感觉实在太好几乎让他怀疑这也是什么魔法。他不想抗拒这个，他觉得自己被蛊惑了，但直到当Toulour将他压在身下的时候，他还是觉得这和他所想的有所不同。  
他小的时候也看过各种各样的童话故事，但在他的幻想中，从来没有过这样的时候，深山中的城堡，一只狐妖，还有在他后面搅动的手指。一只号称自己刚能够幻化人形的狐妖准确地找到了他的敏感点，光用手指就玩弄的他的阴茎流满了前液。  
这真的很怪异。他这么想着，Toulour吻上了他的后颈，一路细碎地沿着脊柱吻下去，酥麻感顺着脊柱向上游走。Toulour将他散落在脊背上的头发拨开让它们滑落，他再次意识到在这里呆了这么长时间，他的头发已经长了。  
Toulour伸出手来抚摸他的头发，轻声呢喃着：“我喜欢你的黑发。”  
狐妖将他的头发绕上了自己那修长的手指反复把玩，忽然间向后用力，Terry嘶了一声，只能抬起上身来避免拉扯，他感受到Toulour吻上了他因此而下沉的腰部，又伸出舌尖来舔舐，令他一阵颤栗。  
颤栗感还没完全消退，Toulour松开了他的头发，不等他重新趴回床上，就握住了他的肩膀让他直立着跪了起来。狐妖的阴茎进入了他的体内，就着这个姿势快速地抽插了起来，肉体拍击的声音在过于安静的夜色里响起，窗外有月光照进来，把他们两个的影子投射在墙上，Terry在有些恍惚的快感中盯着两具纠缠在一起的影子，有一种不真实的梦幻感。  
伴随着一次大力地冲撞，Toulour双臂揽住了他，炙热的胸膛贴在他的后背上，狐妖让他微微地回过头，再次亲吻他，将他的呻吟堵在了喉咙之间，在唇齿交接之间发出细碎的呜咽，那似乎让对方更加的兴奋，牙齿碾磨着他的嘴唇好象要将他吞吃入腹。  
在长久的抽插中，他的腰开始发软，到了上半身要倒下去，无法维持跪姿的地步，Toulour接住了他，暂时地抽出阴茎，半拉半抱地让他仰躺在了床上，将他的双腿环在腰间，继续动作了起来。  
“摸摸你自己吧，”Toulour舔了舔嘴唇，提议道，Terry觉得自己脸颊发烫，就听到对方继续说，“不用害羞，反正我已经看过了。”  
Terry觉得他说的很对，伸手握住了自己的阴茎，随着对方的节奏撸动着，但他的理智还是告诉他这很羞耻，他紧紧地闭着眼睛来自欺欺人。这是个明智的决定，当他终于到达顶峰时，他的精液剧烈的喷射而出，有一些挂在了他的睫毛上。Toulour笑着俯下身来亲吻他，阴茎到了最深处，射进了他的身体里。  
对方退出去后，他觉得那些精液缓缓地从后面流了出来，但他一动都不想动，刚刚的高潮几乎抽干了他的身体，他想着这绝对不是一个才幻化出人形的小狐妖有的本事，他明天一定要在城堡内外找一找，看看有没有人类的尸骨，对方可能已经用这样的方式耗尽了无数人的精气。  
但当第二天早上醒来时，Toulour躺在他的身后抱着他，不知道什么时候已经帮他清理干净，他动了一下就有细碎的迷迷糊糊中的亲吻落在他的耳后，于是他就把昨晚那些关于狐妖乱七八糟的可怕猜想忘到一边去了。

壁炉的事情是一个意外，那是Toulour得意忘形的产物。冬天到了，Terry披着大衣在一间屋子研究墙上的壁画，忽然就被从背后拥住，Toulour凑了上来，舔舐着他的耳垂。他挣扎了一下，但没有用，狐妖总是能紧紧地缠着他，直到得到自己想要的东西。很快他的呼吸就急促了起来，Toulour解开了他的衣服抚摸他的胸膛，暴露在冷空气中让他打了个寒颤。  
狐妖打了个响指，房间温暖了起来，Terry看见对面的墙慢慢扭曲最后消失，露出后面正燃烧着的壁炉。  
他震惊地看向正笑得一脸显摆的Toulour，终于对方也想起了什么，露出了尴尬的神色。  
其实几乎所有的房间都有壁炉，只是被这只狐狸藏了起来而已，让他以为对方把唯一一间暖和的屋子让给了他，让他觉得愧疚，然后主动提出同床。  
其他的很多事情也都一一串联了起来，他上山时始终感受到的窥探，突如其来的大雪与迷路，塌掉的桥，在溪边偷窥的狐狸……他从来没认真想过，如果Toulour能将这座城堡伪装起来，为什么不能伪装出别的东西。他没想过是因为他觉得对方没什么动机这么做，这么长时间以来，Toulour没伤害过他。但当他将所有的一切联系在一起时，再看一眼自己刚被扒开的衣服，忽然想起来这世界上不只有谋财害命，还有谋色这么回事。  
他居然被一只狐狸欺骗了感情。  
恼怒之下他本来只是打算出去走一走，却意外发现一颗倒下的树连接了断桥。于是他果断了拿了一些宝石下了山，其实他走到一半就开始后悔了，但当Toulour真的追了上来的时候，他又对不得不和对方回去这个事实觉得很恼火。

“我对你不好吗？”狐妖穿着白色的毛茸茸的大衣，他觉得自己好像看到了一对耷拉下来的耳朵。  
“你把我困在了山上。”Terry冷着脸。  
“山上不好吗？那么多宝物都是你的，你不就是来找那些东西的吗？”  
“但在这里，我能有什么可以买的吗？”Terry强压着怒火问道。  
“我可以陪你回家。”Toulour提议。  
一种不祥的预感压倒了怒火，Terry几乎可以想象那种画面，他久别重逢的情人们向他献殷勤，但他却不能接受，因为有个人在一直注视着他，这种只能看不能吃的感觉太糟糕了。  
于是Terry沉默了下去，两个人安静地坐在房间里，只有噼啪的火声。  
“那些传说是真的。”Toulour忽然开口，Terry看向了他。  
“这些东西都是我掠夺来的，我也会将每一个企图拿走它们的人撕成碎片，我本来也是打算那么对你们的。”  
Terry有些紧张，为了不惹怒对方他缓和了一下表情。  
“然后我看到了你，我知道我遇到了那个能驯服我的王子。”  
Toulour看着他，脸上的神情很温柔。Terry的心彻底软了下去，Toulour凑上前来亲吻他，他没有抗拒。

 

那些鬼扯的传说。Toulour嫌弃地想着，作为一只高贵优雅的狐妖，他怎么可能去杀人？那会把他的皮毛弄脏的。  
他只是喜欢收集宝物而已，而盗窃是一种艺术。他去过很多地方，犯下过不少著名的大案，有人甚至给他起了个绰号叫夜狐，这倒是和他的真实身份不谋而合。  
他到了一个繁华热闹的城市，听说这里前段时间发生了一桩盗窃案，一群艺高胆大的窃贼偷走了Benedict先生家的大量宝物，所有人都在称赞他们精妙的布局和高超的技艺。于是Toulour起了好胜心，想要证明自己可以做的更好，他去了Benedict家偷窥，却遇见了他真正想偷走的宝贝。  
现在，那双曾经因为愤怒而蹙起的秀气的眉毛因为快感而抬高了，露出难得一见的风情，深邃的黑眼睛微微失神，让他忍不住想要反复亲吻。  
为了能把这样的宝物据为己有，这些事情还是先不要说比较好，他不介意讲一讲那些愚蠢的故事。

终于有一天，Toulour从睡梦中醒来，Terry正面色铁青地站在他面前，手里握着几串珠宝，当时他从Terry家顺手偷来的。  
糟了，被发现了，他这么想着，Terry转身就走，一定是又打算下山了。  
随他去吧，Toulour打了个哈欠，反正他在山上也呆腻了，如果Terry要回家，他正好也跟去，那里可有比这更多的乐子，他们可以一起享受。  
Toulour晃了晃身后的尾巴，懒洋洋地从床上爬起来，抄小路去追他的美人了。  
end


End file.
